1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing an FeCrAl material, and also to such material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional iron-based alloys containing typically Fe and 12-25% Cr and 3-7% Al, so-called FeCrAl-alloys, have been found highly useful in various high temperature applications due to their good oxidation resistance. Thus, such materials have been used in the production of electrical resistance elements and as carrier materials in motor vehicle catalysts. As a result of its aluminum content, the alloy is able to form at high temperatures and in the majority of atmospheres an impervious and adhesive surface oxide consisting substantially of Al2O3. This oxide protects the metal against further oxidation and also against many other forms of corrosion, such as carburization, sulphuration, etc.
A pure FeCrAl alloy is characterized by a relatively low mechanical strength at elevated temperatures. Such alloys are relatively weak at high temperatures and tend to become brittle at low temperatures subsequent to having been subjected to elevated temperatures for a relatively long period of time, due to grain growth. One way of improving the high temperature strength of such alloys is to include non-metallic inclusions in the alloy and therewith obtain a precipitation hardening effect.
One known way of adding said inclusions is by a so-called mechanical alloying process in which the components are mixed in the solid phase. In this regard, a mixture of fine oxide powder, conventionally Y2O3, and metal powder having an FeCrAl composition is ground in high energy mills over a long period of time until an homogenous structure is obtained.
Grinding results in a powder that can later be consolidated, for instance by hot extrusion or hot isostatic pressing to form a completely tight product.
Although Y2O3 can be considered to be a highly stable oxide from a thermodynamic aspect, small particles of yttrium can be transformed or dissolved in a metal matrix under different circumstances.
It is known that in a mechanical alloy process yttrium particles react with aluminum and oxygen, therewith forming different kinds of Yxe2x80x94Al-oxides. The composition of these mixed oxide inclusions will change and their stability lowered during long-term use of the material, due to changes in the surrounding matrix.
It has also been reported that an addition of a strongly oxide-forming element in the form of titanium to a mechanically alloyed material that contains Y2O3 and 12% Cr can cause the separation of complex (Y+Ti) oxides, resulting in a material that has greater mechanical strength than a material that contains no titanium. The strength at elevated temperatures can be further improved, by adding molybdenum.
Thus, a material that has good strength properties can be obtained by means of a mechanical alloying process.
Mechanical alloying, however, is encumbered with several drawbacks. Mechanical alloying is carried out batch-wise in high energy mills, in which the components are mixed to obtain an homogenous mixture. The batches are relatively limited in size, and the grinding process requires a relatively long period of time to complete. The grinding process is also energy demanding. The decisive drawback with mechanical alloying resides in the high product costs entailed.
A process in which an FeCrAl material alloyed with fine particles could be produced without needing to apply high energy grindingxe2x80x9d would be highly beneficial from the aspect of cost.
It would be advantageous if the material could be produced by gas atomization, i.e., the production of a fine powder that is later compressed. This process is less expensive than when the powder is produced by grinding. Very small carbides and nitrides are precipitated in conjunction with the rapid solidification process, such carbides and nitrides being desirable.
However, the titanium constitutes a serious problem when atomizing an FeCrAl material. The problem is that small particles of mainly TiN and TiC are formed in the smelt prior to atomization. These particles tend to fasten on the refractory material. Since the smelt passes through a relatively fine ceramic nozzle prior to atomization, these particles will fasten to the nozzle and gradually accumulate. This causes clogging of the nozzle, therewith making it necessary to disrupt the atomization process. Such stoppages in production are expensive and troublesome. Consequently, FeCrAl materials that contain titanium are not produced by atomization in practice.
The present invention solves this problem and relates to a method in which an FeCrAl material can be produced by means of atomization.
The present invention thus relates to a method of producing an FeCrAl material by gas atomization, wherein said material in addition to iron (Fe), chromium (Cr) and aluminum (Al) also contains minor fractions of one or more of the materials molybdenum (Mo), hafnium (Hf), zirconium (Zr), yttrium (Y), nitrogen (N), carbon (C) and oxygen (O), and wherein the method is characterized by causing the smelt to be atomized to contain 0.05-0.50 percent by weight tantalum (Ta) and, at the same time, less than 0.10 percent by weight titanium (Ti).
The invention also relates to a high temperature material of a powder metallurgical FeCrAl alloy produced by gas atomization. In addition to containing iron (Fe), chromium (Cr) and aluminum (Al), the material also includes minor fractions of one or more of the materials molybdenum (Mo), hafnium (Hf), zirconium (Zr). yttrium (Y), nitrogen (N), carbon (C) and oxygen (O). The material also includes 0.05-0.50 percent by weight tantalum (Ta) and, at the same time, less than 0.10 percent by weight titanium (Ti).